


Closer

by moondustchild



Category: Sense8 (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, And then they were sensates!, Bisexual Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, It was funnier in my head, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM is Good at Feelings, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is a Mess, M/M, Park Jimin is So Done (BTS), Yoongi is a Sweatheart, if you don't know sense8 i kind of explain the main concept, they just want taehyung to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustchild/pseuds/moondustchild
Summary: Thinking about a problem like that, with five other people in his mind wanting to give an opinion, definitely was not Taehyung's plans for that Friday night.(or Taehyung likes Yoongi, but they are all sensates and it's a mess.)
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here i am and instead of updating my other fics, i'm posting a new one, kill me. I was looking in my old drafts and found this and i was like hmm should i post this??? Yes, for me bts would totally be sensates so here it is. It's short, but... yeah. And about my other fics, i will update them, i promise. 
> 
> For those who don't know sense8: it was a netflix show that eight people were kind of connected by the mind and they lived in different places, they could feel, see and touch each other even if they weren't in the same physical place and could share their thoughts, feelings, and abilities with each other, like doing things they didn't know but other sensate of their circle could do it, so... yeah, i REALLY liked the concept, but... i don't know what the hell they did with the show, anyway. I explain this again in the fic. (If anyone is interested... the show was canceled years ago lol.)
> 
> Hope you like it!

Taehyung laughed before saying good-bye to his co-workers that evening after declining their invitation.

It was not uncommon for Taehyung and the others to leave together late at night from that entertainment company, in which all of them worked, let alone go from work to a bar or party when it was Friday. Taehyung was used to cheer himself up for the start of the weekend, after all, for the rest of the days he could only work, eat, and sleep, but over the weekend he took advantage of everything, going to parties, meeting people, drinking with friends or whatever the schedule of that day.

But for some time Taehyung had been avoiding or refusing invitations from his colleagues, a fact some of them had been surprised by, but they had chosen to refrain from commenting. The boy was walking down the busy street with a backpack on his back and hands in his pocket, aware of where he was going. Before going home, he decided that he would buy some bottles of beer at a convenience store, after all, as he was somewhat embarrassed by the situation, Jimin would probably appear to share those beers and talk a little, or even Jungkook, who always had good advice, but would not accept the drink because he did not like them very much.

It was not long before Taehyung found a store on the way and entered it, going straight to the freezer and buying a box of six beers. When he turned to go to the cashier and pay for what he had chosen, the boy saw a small bag of peanuts and decided he would take them as well. In that shop, there was only one girl, who was the cashier, with her hair tied and light-toned, Taehyung found her extremely pretty, especially when he put his shopping on the counter and she smiled so spontaneously at him and tried to pull a subject, clearly also interested in the boy.

At that moment, Taehyung wanted to woo the girl and even who knew to ask for her number, however, he knew that one time or another he would end up thinking about him, he even would unconsciously see him around, and give up the girl, so he decided to reply shortly and gave the girl a small smile, taking his purchases and thanking for the service. As he left the store, a cold wind hit his face and Taehyung headed home, hoping there would be no unexpected events that night.

About seven months ago one unexpected event occurred. It was a night exactly like that, Taehyung would just go home after work, change his clothes and go out with friends, but that was not what happened. When he was getting close to the gate of his building, the boy was approached by two men, both armed and asking for his money and belongings. Taehyung cooperated completely with the two thieves, but it was not enough. It was not his fault that he did not have so many valuable possessions in hand, also because he did not have many, and that did not seem enough. Then one of the two strangers held Taehyung by the hair and pointed the gun at his head, right there Taehyung thought he would die.

But that's not what happened.

As if he had done this all his life, Taehyung held the man's arm and struck him with a strength he didn’t even know he had before and knocked the man down, causing the other man's weapon to fall to the ground and when they tried to catch him for revenge, Taehyung was quicker, he had taken the gun. Taehyung then closed his eyes in fear of what would happen, but when he opened them again, he shot one of them in the arm with an impeccable aim, surprising himself more than anything as he had never handled any weapons, but at that moment he felt that he knew in some way, he knew how to shoot.

Then, after the thieves runaway, he saw two boys, one taller and in his nightclothes and one with a cigarette in his hand and a tattoo on his neck — later discovering that they were Hoseok and Yoongi — Taehyung looked at them pending between confused and frightened by the two boys that appeared from nowhere, even more than he was afraid of the thieves. Before the two boys could say anything, Taehyung ran home as fast as he could. Late at night, laying down in his bed, Taehyung thought that this was not the first time that he had done something he did not know previously such as speaking Mandarin without going to one class or preparing a delicious dish he never had heard off, when he in fact usually was kind of awful in the kitchen, but in those times, there were only subtle things, nothing like had happened in that day. That night he could not sleep at all, thinking that he might have been dead at that moment and that the other two had saved him. And for that he was really grateful.

After thinking about it, and still being confused, he tried to contact the two mysterious boys in his house, so he could thank them. He had thrown holy water that asked he asked from his religious door neighbor, lit candles and even thought of buying one of those trays to contact spirits, but when he was about to buy, another boy appeared in front of him preventing him, saying that Taehyung should not mess with the spirits in any way or he would have to pay for the act later. That was Namjoon. And he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Fuck.

Taehyung still tried to contact them by calling and screaming for them. (Something he regretted later by two facts; number one: he received complaints by his neighbors for making too much noise; number two: he discovered later that the boys were actually finding him endearing and they were waiting for the right time to appear to him.) 

Until one day that Taehyung was almost losing his mind, the other six boys ended up appearing in Taehyung's room and Namjoon, being extremely knowledgeable in that subject, explained to them what was happening. They were _sensates_. Being a _sensate_ means being a person who maintains a telepathic and empathic connection with other _senses_ in the group, or with other sensates outside a group, through eye contact. Everyone there was born the same day, the same month and the same year. All interconnected by their minds and they found that, even far away, they could contact each other through the mind and use each other's abilities, and finally, Taehyung understood what had happened that night with Hoseok and Yoongi.

Little by little, he went to meet the other boys, first Hoseok who was a fighter and dancer, the boy looked like a little boy once in a while and he was super needy behind Taehyung and Yoongi who was a tattoo artist, who appeared to be a little distant with the people at first but had smiled when Taehyung agreed to get a tattoo. He also met other amazing people, such as Jimin for example, the boy who always showed up at the most inconvenient times possible, such as when Taehyung was in the bath, and he needed to talk, or when Taehyung needed help with his car since he did not understand anything mechanical, other times Jimin appeared timider especially when he came to ask for help with advice on the presentations he had, after all he also had a dream of being a singer. There was also Namjoon, he was a little quiet, and whenever Taehyung wanted to yell at someone, he would come and listen to the boy, giving him the best advice he could. There was also Seokjin, a model and probably one of the prettiest people Taehyung had ever seen and was really funny, and a little bit… Seokjin and Jungkook, who was an artist, every now and then when the boy appeared they would be watching some movies that Jungkook always insisted no one else who watched with him would understand.

Of all of them, his biggest problem was Yoongi.

After discovering what they were, they became more present in each other's lives, which was strange and fun, since when requested, they would appear elsewhere and only one of the other six who had called him could see.

However, for Taehyung that rule was very difficult. Of course, he was very fond of all the six boys, but it was very complicated to end up not calling Yoongi to appear when all Taehyung could think of was the smile of that charming man. The way he talked about him, his feline look, and the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard in his life, especially when Yoongi showed up in his living room and Taehyung did not know where to hide when the other asked why he had called him. 

And… Taehyung’s heart just went crazy every time he saw Yoongi, that’s it.

One afternoon, Yoongi showed up at Taehyung's house, a little annoyed with some problems in the tattoo shop and Taehyung... Well, he did his best to try to cheer Yoongi up, and in the final of the conversation, seeing he made Yoongi smile… That felt like everything in the world was in the right place. After this, the meetings between the two became frequent, they even exchanged phone numbers between them, even though it was unnecessary, it was funny to wake up one day with messages from the other. And it was there that things began to get a little more complicated than that.

Taehyung has always been in love with women. He found them to be divine creations on earth and liked everything in them, no matter what, he loved them.

Yoongi was not a woman, but Taehyung definitely could not think of him anymore without feeling bewildered, numb, he missed Yoongi whenever they were not together, he saw Yoongi much more than the others for thinking too much about him, even if it was not exactly physically, it seemed Taehyung could finally breathe as if along with Yoongi was where he should be. If someone could make Taehyung bewitched body and soul, that was Yoongi for him.

Namjoon once told him that _sensates_ felt love in its purest form and that the answer to Taehyung’s problems was right in front of him.

Then, Taehyung began to dream about Yoongi, to want him closer, to feel him, to be able to put his lips together with the other’s, and he only wanted Yoongi. Yoongi was also everywhere, in his thoughts, in the streets, in his house, all because Taehyung always thought of him and he came, but Taehyung fled away from him. He had tried to dribble, going to see other people, staying, fucking with them, he had even tried to stay with other men, even if it was something new for him, he decided to try to invest in it, trying to forget Yoongi, but he he was only fooling himself. Because none of them were as perfect for him as Yoongi.

And the worst of it was that Yoongi knew, there was no hiding from him and neither of the other six, they all felt the same as him, they knew what was going on in Taehyung's head. Every time they met, he looked into Yoongi's eyes and knew that he knew.

However, Taehyung was still afraid.

Afraid of that feeling that was so strong that got hold of him more and more.

That night, Taehyung arrived at the building's porch and greeted the sleepy porter, got into the elevator, waved to the neighbor who was there as well, and went to his house. When Taehyung arrived at his apartment, he went straight to the kitchen to put the drinks in the refrigerator, took his backpack and placed it on the counter, and then listened to the television connected in the living room, it should probably be Jimin to drink with him, but when he went to the room, found only Yoongi with a coffee mug in his hands staring at him in the living room of his own house. Taehyung felt the air lapping at him, opened his mouth to say something, but did not say it, just shook his head, turned around, and headed for the bathroom.

Taehyung looked at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath, then turned on the tap, taking some water to wash his face, and maybe with this, he could lighten up. When he looked at the mirror again, he smelled cigarette smoke from his nostrils and was somewhere else, in a bar next to Jimin.

"Do not keep running from him, Taehyung," Jimin said, looking into the bathroom mirror and adjusting his hair. Taehyung took Jimin's glass from the bar and took a large swallow, the taste coming down scratching at his throat, but he did not care, he needed some of it.

“I'm not running from him, Jimin, I'm just ..." Taehyung tried to mention something with his hands but Jimin only rolled his eye.

"That's called running away, Taehyung. At some point, he will be upset with you and he will be the right person in this story.”

"I thought there was no right side."

Jimin rolled his eyes again and got up from the bar, leaving some notes there on the counter, and then Taehyung found himself alone in his bathroom again. He sighed and left, one minute he was in his hallway, and the next he was in a completely white room with only a mat and Seokjin sitting cross-legged on top. The man's eyes were closed and his hands on his lap.

"What the fuck are you doing now, Taehyung?" Seokjin said, still with his eyes closed.

Taehyung bit his lip and gave a short laugh.

"Do people who are meditating swear often ?" Taehyung said, sitting down next to Seokjin.

"Shit is not a dirty word. What the fuck would I fucking say, Taehyung, why the fuck you don’t stop being a son of a bitch and talk to Yoongi?” 

Taehyung held the laughter and asked:

"And why are you doing meditation?"

“They said that I was verbally aggressive and impatient, meditation would help.”

“Got it.”

Seokjin opened his eyes and stared at Taehyung.

"Aren't you going to say that you disagree?"

“I disagree with what?”

“That I need it. Meditation I mean, are you dumb?”

Taehyung licked his lips and smiled.

"But you do need.”

"Damn it, Taehyung, I was going to support you and you come and tell me that? Go fuck yourself and get out of here.” Seokjin said, opening his eyes again glaring at Taehyung this time.

Taehyung laughed and closed his eyes and when he opened it again was Namjoon leaning against the wall of his hallway. He stared at Taehyung with a small smile and said.

"I can not help you with these sexual desires, since I do not give a damn about it and I can not advise you, but... about feelings, Taehyung, do not run away from it, there's nothing better than feeling.”

And disappeared.

Namjoon was always the one with the best advice, even though everyone was the same age, he seemed to be the oldest. Taehyung stood up from the floor and sighed as he still listened to the connected television, it meant that Yoongi was still there. So he went to his room and found Jungkook and Jimin sitting in a window at Jungkook's house.

"How long do you think Taehyung will take to do something?"

"I do not think he's going to do anything. I thought Taehyung had the fire of passion running through in the veins, it seems I was wrong.”

"He’s not with that straight bullshit again, is he? I’ll cut off our relationship if he is.” Seokjin said, in front of the mirror in Taehyung's room.

"Sometimes I think I speak to the walls, Taehyung will not listen to me.” Namjoon said lying on the bed.“I quit.”

"Maybe I should scream in his ear, see if his brain works again." Hoseok said as he laughed scandalously.

"Maybe I should punch him, I do not have the patience for this coaxing.”

“Look at the model who wants to hit the others, I’m honestly shocked.” Jungkook said with a laugh.

"Can you handle a punch from me?"

"No, but I didn't think you'd hit someone."

"I can hit you now, just ask."

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here?" Taehyung said sitting on his bed. "I do not need anyone else talking about my defeat, you know.”

"It's only a defeat because you want to.”

“Jimin! Not say it.” Namjoon said facing Taehyung

“I'm just telling the truth.”

"You should support me."

“Make me.” Jimin said with a smile on his face, laughing a little bit later. Jungkook ended up joining the boy’s laughter. Seokjin appeared and slapped Jungkook, said that the boy laughed too loudly and that he should shut up because he wanted to meditate in peace. Namjoon appeared and said that they should behave and Hoseok just appeared to laugh and try to make Jungkook laugh again for Seokjin to beat him one more time.

And then everyone started talking at the same time and Taehyung wished for a little bit of silence, it was hard to think about it when practically everyone sprouted in his room and every second he blinked he saw himself in a different place, the noises mingled in Taehyung’s the head and he messed up his hair and closed his eyes, sometime they would stop paying attention to him and soon they were gone.

And then Taehyung smelled coffee coming through the kitchen.

Taehyung still heard some murmurs and Jungkook saying that he wanted to stay there to know what would happen and a complaint about Seokjin being aggressive towards him for beating him. He heard good luck from Jimin and Seokjin saying he would beat him if he did not do anything, Hoseok said that he would be all right, Namjoon ruffled Taehyung's hair and disappeared saying that now he was on his own.

When Taehyung opened his eyes, he saw Yoongi.

The boy was standing and set the coffee mug on top of a small cupboard in the room. Taehyung blinked and then he was in Yoongi's room, was in his bed, and he was slowly approaching him, making him swallow and nervous.

"Taehyung..." Yoongi whispered and Taehyung felt that he could melt right there, Yoongi approached him, climbing on the bed and staying on top of Taehyung, sitting on his lap. Taehyung felt his mouth dry, he felt his breath fail as he felt Yoongi take his hand and put his hand on top of his heart, and there was when Taehyung felt. He felt a heart as fast as his own, and he saw Yoongi looking deep into his eyes as if he did not have the ability to be in the other's mind, he knew all his secrets.

_There is nothing better than a feeling._ Namjoon's words echoed in Taehyung's head. And he felt, smelled the smell of Yoongi, felt the feelings emanating from him, felt the pulse of the heart, felt the boy approaching him, almost sticking his lips and saying.

"Tell me what you want, Taehyung."

And Taehyung just wanted Yoongi closer.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday i will post more things in this universe... yeah.


End file.
